


We Only Part to Meet Again

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: F/M, Sad, jude mathis x milla maxwell, jumilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place right after the ending to Xillia 2, although with a slight alternation. Given that Jude and Milla never actually had a proper farewell moment there, so what if they actually had one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only Part to Meet Again

He had been through this before, he had said farewell to her once before, see her go twice, yet it didn't feel any any bit easier than before, it was even more painful than back then, something that Jude thought was impossible, yet the pain in his chest, within his very being was almost enough to get him down onto his knees. He didn't want to voice it, he didn't want to say it, show it, yet he was unable to keep his feelings to just himself. The world was saved, yet Jude couldn’t truly feel happy, not when the one thing he personally wanted the most was about to leave this world for who knew how long. Even with the knowledge in his heart that the chance of them meeting again was high, it still pained him. Who knew how long it would take, what if he wouldn’t be able to finish what he had started? The mere thought of this possibly being the last time he would see her alive, see the life in her eyes, smell her hair, kiss her, it was enough to make Jude look at his own two feet and feel himself not just powerless, but also hopeless. Before he could curse the situation, he felt Milla’s hands on his shoulders. The tears that had began to form under his eyes vanished as he turned to look at the Lord of Spirits herself. Jude had doubted that parting would be easier for Milla, but one glance at Milla was enough to banish such thoughts away from his mind. Rarely did he get to see Milla like this, she was emotional, just like any human, but her emotions were still often quite controlled, yet now, in this moment, she was just as filled with sadness as Jude was. Her posture was strong and proud as ever, yet her head was down so that their half open eyes could meet. For a good moment, the two only shared looks, no word was spoken, yet they could tell more than enough by just looking at one another. Feeling his heartbeat rising up, Jude slowly opened up his trembling lips in order to break the overwhelmingly crushing silence between them.

“Milla I know we both talked about this, how everything is settled and how this is not a goodbye but I can’t help but to…” before Jude would get to continue, he felt Milla’s index finger against his lips, silencing him much like so many times before. The mere look in Milla’s eyes was enough to tell Jude that she felt the same way. Her finger slowly moved from his lips and soon they were caressing Jude’s cheek while Milla closed the already small cap between them, their bodies almost pressed against one another now.

“I know Jude, the feeling is mutual…hard to imagine that back when we met, I thought letting go of you would be easy, yet even after having done it twice before this…it’s still not any bit easier than then, perhaps even harder now, given all that happened between us as of late” Milla’s voice wasn't really packing the usual punch either. Her voice was strong, that much was true, but Jude could tell that she wasn't as determined, not her confident self this time around. They both knew very well that what they both wanted the most, simply wasn't possible, it wasn't an option. It was in a sense like that conversation back in Trigleph about an year ago, yet now their feelings for each other had only grown stronger. Even when they knew that they could possibly meet up again was enough to not turn the situation completely hopeless, the burden of parting was still very strong and heavy.

“…You can say that again…but I wouldn't want to change anything, not a single second of that time we got to spend with each another Milla…” Jude reached out for Milla’s hand, sliding it away from his cheek before interlocking his fingers with hers, letting them hang between their chests. Milla didn't say anything, she only clutched tighter.

“…But Jude…I know this is hard but it’s only going to become harder if we don’t…” Milla turned her head away ever so slightly. She couldn't look at him, the more she looked into his pleading eyes, the more she wanted to drop her mantle, yet knowing that she couldn't. She was Maxwell, the Lord of Spirits, it was her duty to protect both humans and spirits alike, even if it meant putting her own needs aside. It was very humane feeling, to feel this much attachment, to even have selfish thoughts as the ones that were occupying her mind, yet Milla knew that the more time she had spent with Jude and others, the more she had changed into likes of them. If some considered it to be weakness to have feelings as strong as the ones she was having, then Milla didn't want to be strong. The physical pain was a thing in itself, but this pain, this was much, much different from it. No healing arte could patch it up, only time could do it and sometimes even it was an unskilled healer. Reaching out for her, Jude grabbed a hold of Milla’s head and forced her to face him. Before Milla could protest, he leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate tongue kiss, but it certainly had certain longing into it. Seconds ran, but neither of them didn't care at all. They were standing there, in the open. Jude didn't know who were still watching, was there anyone watching them, none of it mattered. Only thing he could see, only thing he could feel was Milla, who was still there, he could feel the warmth of her skin, the beautiful smell of her hair, even her very pulse, he swore that he could feel it beating with his own heart. Eventually though, the kiss ended, but neither of them wished it did. Their fingers were still interlocked, as either of them tried to pull apart, the other one tightened their hold, stopping the other one from leaving.

“Jude…” Milla said, taking deep, slow breaths before continuing.  
“I remember reading about quotes when I was sick, at first I thought they were mostly meaningless, but I think…I have a good one for this situation”  
Jude didn't say anything, he couldn't think of what to say, nor was it necessary to say anything, so he simply nodded, gesturing Milla to continue.

“It went something like this…how lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard” Milla said, her voice soft as a feather. Hearing her say those words struck Jude, as if lightning was travelling through his spine. They were so fitting, yet did little to relieve him of his pain. Jude was indeed more than happy to have ever met Milla. If it wasn’t for her, who knows what sort of life he would be living? What the world would be like if they wouldn’t have bumped into one another that fateful day? Even if his parents, his father to be precise, didn't seem to approve of what he was doing, never found Milla ‘worthy’, Jude was still happy to be living the life he was living. Everything that happened thanks to Milla, he welcomed it all, the joy, the pain, everything that had come up with it.

“Milla…that is…very fitting I must say, I am happy to have met you, I couldn't now even imagine my life that wouldn't include you in it…” Jude confessed quietly, blush spreading on his cheeks as he stared at the Lord of Spirits ever so lovingly. With a light chuckle, Milla nodded understandingly.

“The feeling is very much mutual Jude…but there was also another saying in that book…perhaps even more cheerful one” Milla leaned in a bit closer to Jude, her lips on his ear as she whispered:  
“We only part to meet again…Jude…this isn't easy for me either as you can see, but it’s what must be done—” Milla leaned back a bit, pulling her fingers slowly from Jude’s but keeping her eyes locked with his.  
“—but trust me on this Jude and most above, trust yourself on this, you are already on the right track and I know you will be able to shape this world into what we both dream of, we will meet again Jude, when the world is ready for humans and spirits to truly coexist, then we shall see each others again” Milla turned her back at Jude and soon she began to float, as if she had invisible wings on her back. Turning to look back at Jude, the two exchanged now not as saddened looks, but ones that were filled with hope and longing for the better future.

“…I will create the world we both long for…we will meet again, I swear…” And with that said, she was gone, gone from his world, but definitely not from his heart.  
“…Until then…Milla…”

**Author's Note:**

> Listening to Korra final scene music when writing is both horrifyingly empowering and inspiring in both positive and negative ways.  
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
